The invention is related to the creation of 3D audio scene/object based audio content from two-channel stereo channel based content. Some references related to up mixing two-channel stereo content to 2D surround channel based content include: [2] V. Pulkki, “Spatial sound reproduction with directional audio coding”, J. Audio Eng. Soc., vol. 55, no. 6, pp. 503-516, June 2007; [3] C. Avendano, J. M. Jot, “A frequency-domain approach to multichannel upmix”, J. Audio Eng. Soc., vol. 52, no. 7/8, pp. 740-749, July/August 2004; [4] M. M. Goodwin, J. M. Jot, “Spatial audio scene coding”, in Proc. 125th Audio Eng. Soc. Conv., 2008, San Francisco, Calif.; [5] V. Pulkki, “Virtual sound source positioning using vector base amplitude panning”, J. Audio Eng. Soc., vol. 45, no. 6, pp. 456-466, June 1997; [6] J. Thompson, B. Smith, A. Warner, J. M. Jot, “Direct-diffuse decomposition of multichannel signals using a system of pair-wise correlations”, Proc. 133rd Audio Eng. Soc. Conv., 2012, San Francisco, Calif.; [7] C. Faller, “Multiple-loudspeaker playback of stereo signals”, J. Audio Eng. Soc., vol. 54, no. 11, pp. 1051-1064, November 2006; [8] M. Briand, D. Virette, N. Martin, “Parametric representation of multi-channel audio based on principal component analysis”, Proc. 120th Audio Eng. Soc. Conv, 2006, Paris; [9] A. Walther, C. Faller, “Direct-ambient decomposition and upmix of surround signals”, Proc. IWASPAA, pp. 277-280, October 2011, New Paltz, N.Y.; [10] E. G. Williams, “Fourier Acoustics”, Applied Mathematical Sciences, vol. 93, 1999, Academic Press; [11] B. Rafaely, “Plane-wave decomposition of the sound field on a sphere by spherical convolution”, J. Acoust. Soc. Am., 4(116), pages 2149-2157, October 2004.
Additional information is also included in [1] ISO/IEC IS 23008-3, “Information technology—High efficiency coding and media delivery in heterogeneous environments—Part 3: 3D audio”.